


Chances

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Bucky keeps running into this girl, will he finally take the chance and follow his heart?





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Not from the reader's perspective.

The first time he saw her she was staring down at her phone as she sat at a bench to the side of Central Park, and as cliche as it sounded she took his breath away. The leaves had started to change, the weather started cooling off and he couldn’t help himself from the almost daily walks that he had started up. Bucky made sure to keep a ball cap on to cover his face mostly, long sleeve shirts and jackets to cover his arm, the leather gloves on his hands didn’t seem too obvious since the weather started to cool. She was in a light sweater, sitting all alone on a bench with a somber look on her face as she stared down at her phone, like she was reading something she didn’t want to. Her hair cascaded around her face and the light was hitting it in a way that made it seem like she had an aura floating around her. He had to force himself look away and keep walking.

Bucky had a particularly bad night, the nightmares were too much for him. He had gotten up, dressed and heading out to the park before he even really thought of doing anything else. The idea of a brisk walk to help calm his mind fueled his body. It was late or night, or technically early in the morning. It was 12:30 when he’d woke up from a particularly unpleasant nightmare, not sparing another glance at the clock before he left. He was so set on making it to the park he hadn’t been paying attention. He felt a smaller frame bump into him,hard. It barely affected him but the other person hadn’t been so lucky. She was jarred and her purse had fallen off her arm onto the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry miss,” Bucky began, leaning to pick up her purse. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Bucky tried explaining, he felt like a total jerk.

Her eyes were downcast, hair blocking him from seeing her face. She mumbled a quiet, “It’s okay..” Before pulling her eyes up to meet his. Bucky felt the wind knocked out of him, it was  _her_ , and her eyes were filled with tears that had yet to fall.

Bucky handed over her purse quickly, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m so sorry..” He felt himself starting to panic at being the cause for her unhappiness. It didn’t matter that technically he didn’t know her, he hated himself for causing you any discomfort.

“Not ‘cause of you, I wasn’t looking where I was going either. I’m fine, promise.” She gave him a tight lipped smile, and before another word could be said she kept on her previous path.

He didn’t like the fact she was walking alone, this late in the middle of New York, especially while something was clearly bothering her. He kept an eye on her as long as he could before he felt like he was being a stalker. Shoving his hands into his pockets after tugging his hat down more, he continued to the park, needing the walk more now to get her out of his mind than anything.

The next time he saw her he was almost done with his circle around the park when he noticed it was her. Most of the leaves had fallen off of the tree but there were still hues of red, yellow and orange, low and high. She sat in a big pile of leaves, holding some in her hand while her eyes were closed. Head leaned back, like she was just enjoying being  _here._ Bucky took a step towards her before mentally berating himself, why would he approach her and ruin her moment? Even if he did speak, what could he possibly say to her? So instead he said nothing and kept walking past.

A week had went by and Bucky kept going on his almost daily walks, he hadn’t seen her again since the time under the tree. His chance at speaking to her again probably long gone, she was ever present in his thoughts though. On the way back from his walk he decided to stop for baklava at a small bakery he had passed on more than one occasion, finally talking himself into entering. The smell of fresh breads, pies and sweet desserts overtaking his senses. He took in the small place, it was decorated well and had a homey feel to it, definitely owned by someone who loved this place. There were a few tables for people to sit and enjoy their baked goods, as well as a display area filled with the most delicious pastries Bucky had ever seen.

It was a bit rainy that day and there weren’t as many people out and about, so besides him there was only a couple over in the corner. Bucky made his way to the register after taking in the place and reminding himself he came in to order something. He instantly felt his heart starting to race, it was  _her_. Hands covered in flour as she was dusting some on top of some raw dough, that’s when she noticed him and sent a big smile. She quickly dusted the flour off of her hands onto her apron and made her way over to him. Bucky had to give himself an internal pep talk about the fact he was about to have a conversation with  _her_. What were the chances of him coming passing this bakery so many times, just for her to the one inside?

“Hi there, how’re you today?” Her voice was like his favorite music to his ears, something he’d been waiting to hear again.

“Oh uh-,” Bucky tried to gather himself. “I’m well. How are you?” His words held a double meaning. He wanted to ask how she was since that night he had ran into her, but that would be weird.. Wouldn’t it?

“I’m great, thank you for asking.” She smiled, and it was breathtaking. “What can I get for you? Today’s special is brown butter bourbon spice cookies, with a pinch of sea salt on top. I thought they suited the gloomy weather, and I think they turned out really well.” She pointed to the left towards the cookies.

“Wow they look and sound delicious.” He was telling the truth, they did seem remarkable. His eyes went back to her and couldn’t help the grin that overtook his features, like her joy was contagious.

She blushed, “Thank you. Wanna try a bit?” Before waiting for his response she reached over and snagged a cookie, breaking a piece off for him.

He wanted to tell her she didn’t need to do that, but she obviously wanted him to taste it, so he did. Bucky unceremoniously tossed the small piece of cookie into his mouth, moaning at the taste. It honestly was the best cookie he’d ever had, so many different tastes all mingling together to create one cohesive taste.

“It’s incredible,” he gushed. “I came in for a baklava, but I think I’ll have to get these cookies now.” The look that overtook her features was more than enough reason for him to buy the cookies, he figured he could get some for everyone. “How many do you have? I’ll get two dozen if you have enough.”

“I have enough!” She chimed in happily. “I just pulled some out of the oven in the back to cool, probably need a couple more minutes. I’ll get you a baklava while you wait, on the house.” She offered with a smile.

“You don’t need to do that doll,” Bucky beamed. Although his heart was still hammering in his chest, she was so beautiful.”I’ll pay for it, of course.”

“Don’t think anything of it, I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before-” She stopped and he didn’t miss the small flit in her eye, like she was finally taking him in, Bucky felt panic rising into his chest. She recognized him, knew he was The Winter Soldier, and she was about to be terrified of him like everyone else.

“I’ll be right back with that baklava, any preference?” The smile was back on her face and Bucky tried to calm himself.

“Whatever is fine with me, I’m sure it’ll be great.” He gave a small reassuring smile, and she was off.

He tugged his hat down more on his head, like a defensive mechanism as he waited for her. After a minute or two she returned with a plate, baklava on top and a fork beside it, and in her other hand she held a cup of hot coffee.

“I don’t know how you take it, or if you do but,” she contemplated aloud. “I got you some coffee too.”

“You this generous with all your customers?” Bucky teased.

Her eyes crinkled as she let out a laugh, making her way around the corner to set the coffee and pastry down on a nearby table for him. “I recognize you,” she explained.

Bucky’s smile fell as he made his way over the table, “Oh..”

“Yeah, we ran into each other, literally,” She let out another laugh. “About a week ago? In the middle of the night?”

Bucky wasn’t expecting that, the look of surprise on his face making that apparent. She didn’t know who he was, just recognized him from the other night.

“Oh yes, of course I remember.” Bucky acted like he hadn’t noticed her many times before then or that he recognized her the moment he saw her, no way to really bring that up.

“I’m sorry about that, had a rough night and I wasn’t paying attention.” She sat down at the chair across from the one Bucky was beside, gesturing for him to sit as well.

Bucky sat, picking up the fork slowly before cutting a piece of the pastry and stabbing it as he spoke. “Believe me, you have nothing to be sorry for. The fault was mine.” Bucky reassured her.

“Either way,” her hands flailed around. “Baklava and coffee on me,” she insisted.

“Only if you let me take you for coffee, to repay you?” Bucky felt like he was going to puke, but he saw his chance and he took it. He thought he’d never see her again and yet here he was, in her bakery. Eating a baklava she had made, sitting across from her.

Her cheeks tinged pink, hands nervously rubbing together. “Like a date?” She hesitated.

“Unless you don’t want to?” He felt like he had made a mistake. “I didn’t mean to assume, I’m sure you have a boyfriend or you’re probably not interested in a date with a stranger.” Bucky’s voice faltering at the end.

“No!” She called out loudly. “No, it isn’t that. I-uh I don’t have a boyfriend. Anymore. That’s what the other night was about.” She explained.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Bucky trailed off. Unsure what else to say, so he took a sip of the coffee in front of him.

“It’s fine, long time coming really,” She smiled thought it didn’t reach her eyes. “Let me go gather up those cookies for you, ‘kay?”

Bucky only nodded, he understood the rejection but it didn’t make him feel any better about it. He finished both the dessert and the coffee by the time she reappeared at the counter. Box of cookies in hand. He made his way over to the counter, tugged the glove off of his flesh band before pulling his wallet out as he went. Bucky sent a kind smile, but he ready to handle his rejection somewhere away from here. She said the total, Bucky handed over a card not really hearing or caring about the price of the cookies, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he waited.

“Okay,” She said to him. “I’ll go out to coffee with you.”

Bucky’s gaze pulled from the counter to her eyes so fast it almost made him dizzy. She stood there, grin on her face as she held his card out to him. He gripped the card, slowly shoving it back into his wallet and placing it into his back pocket.

“Really?” He couldn’t help but match her smile.

“Sure, why not? Not every day a cute stranger that I bumped into while crying in the middle of the night comes into my bakery and asks me out to coffee.” She shrugged as she grabbed a marker, writing her number on the top of the cookie box. “Just call or text me?”

Bucky let out a laugh at that, “I’m Bucky by the way. What’s your name?”

“Nice to meet you Bucky, I’m Y/N.”


End file.
